<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grateful You're Here by CelestialWolf72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681965">Grateful You're Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72'>CelestialWolf72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' new scar makes him worry his boyfriend won't love him anymore; Sirius is there to show him how wrong that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grateful You're Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another contribution for swottypotter's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest.<br/>Day Nine: theme is "gratitude".</p>
<p>Enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark in the dorm room when Remus finally woke, his body sore and aching from the transformation. It had been a rough night, he had woken at sunrise on the floor of the shack gasping and whimpering at the pain. He was sure he'd broken more than a few bones and he was covered in bruises and multiple new scars. Madam Pomfrey had worked her magic and fixed him up but as usual the scars wouldn't fade.</p>
<p>Remus reached up a heavy hand to rub at his eyes, freezing when he felt the bumpy ridges of a new scar on his face. He'd almost forgotten.</p>
<p>The scar stretched from the corner of his mouth to his hairline, narrowly missing his left eye. Madam Promfrey had told him how lucky he was that it had missed his eye completely and she was easily  able to heal the scar so it now looked days old. Remus knew she was right, but he was struggling to feel lucky right now.</p>
<p>There was a sudden rustle of the curtains around his four-poster bed and Sirius slipped through them, carrying a steaming bowl and a mug of tea which he set down on the table beside the bed.</p>
<p>"Moony!" He exclaimed, his eyes crinkling as he grinned down at the werewolf. "I didn't realise you were awake. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Remus just shrugged one shoulder, blinking rapidly as, to his utter embarrassment, he felt his eyes start to fill with tears.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey Moons, it's okay." Sirius' voice was soft as he immediately sat down on the bed, reaching out for Remus but clearly hesitant to touch him in case he hurt him more. Remus scooted over in the bed and pulled Sirius down so he was lying next to him. Sirius smiled at him and opened his arms so Remus could snuggle up to him, burying his face in his neck.</p>
<p>"Anything hurt? I can go to the hospital wing, see if Pomfrey has any potions."</p>
<p>Remus shook his head, arms tightening around his boyfriend. "No, stay."</p>
<p>"Okay, Moons. I'm here, it's okay." Sirius murmured soothingly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Remus pressed his face further into Sirius' neck. Logically he knew he was being stupid; he's never been under any illusion that he wasn't the most attractive. He wasn't awful, but he was plain and easily overlooked and he had always known that Sirius was far too good for him in every way. His scars were ugly and harsh and this new one was huge, stretching across the whole of his face, marring his features and becoming the most noticeable thing about him. He'd already caught more than a few disgusted stares as he's made his way back to the dorm from the hospital wing this morning and he couldn't bare the thought that Sirius would start seeing him differently.</p>
<p>"Come on Moons, tell me what's going on." Sirius whispered.</p>
<p>"You won't want to be with me anymore now I look like this." Remus mumbled, his eyes burning with shame and hurt at the thought of losing Sirius.</p>
<p>Sirius took a deep breath and pulled back slightly so Remus could see him clearly. "Okay, I'm going to assume that you're just upset and that you don't really think that, because I know you don't think so little of me."</p>
<p>Remus felt his cheeks heat as the shame bubbled up inside him. "That's not what I meant."</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm with you because of your looks?" Sirius said quietly, still looking at Remus steadily.</p>
<p>"No, because no one would want to be with someone who looks like me-"</p>
<p>"Remus!" Sirius said forcefully, his hands gently framing Remus' face and his beautiful grey eyes looking into his own intently. "I'm not with you because of the way you look, it's just a rather delightful bonus. I'm with you because you're kind and loving and generous and <em>so</em> fucking funny. You always try to see the best in people and you have done more for me than I can ever say. You're the first person I want to see when I wake up and the only one I want to go to when the world feels like it's too much. You make me feel safe and at home and like I'm worth a damn."</p>
<p>"You're worth everything." Remus whispered, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as Sirius' smile softened, his eyes shining with what could only be love.</p>
<p>"You are everything to me Rem and don't you dare for one minute think that would change because of a scar.<em> I love you</em>, it doesn't matter to me what you look like. It's not important; I know you and I love you because inside you are the most beautiful person I've ever met."</p>
<p>Remus curled his fingers at the back of Sirius' neck, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips before whispering, "I love you too, Pads."</p>
<p>Sirius grinned, pulling back slightly to look at him and letting one of his hands stroke through Remus' hair. "And just for the record, I happen to think you are the sexiest guy I've ever set eyes on."</p>
<p>Remus shoved him playfully but managed a small laugh, "Shut up."</p>
<p>"No really Moony, how could you possibly think I don't find you attractive when I'm practically gagging for you every minute of the day?"</p>
<p>"Oh my god Sirius," Remus said, trying to roll his eyes even though he was still grinning. Sirius smirked at him and Remus let his finger trace along Sirius' jawline, stroking the lightly stubbled skin. "I'm sorry, I get a bit in my head sometimes."</p>
<p>"Yeah I know you do." Sirius said with a soft look on his face. "But it's okay, we all have our moments. That's what I'm here for, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Remus whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips before snuggling into his chest, sighing contently when Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Thank you, Pads."</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me for loving you."</p>
<p>"I know, I just - I'm so grateful that you're here." Remus whispered, pressing a kiss to the skin of Sirius' chest where his shirt collar was open. Sirius tightened his arms around his and pressed his lips to Remus' forehead, letting his lips rest against his skin.</p>
<p>"How you feeling?" Sirius murmured after a few minutes of silence, Remus almost dozing from where he lay on Sirius' chest.</p>
<p>"Better." He murmured.</p>
<p>"How about some dinner then?" Sirius gestured to the forgotten bowl of what looked liek soup on the bedside table.</p>
<p>"Sure," Remus said, pushing himself into a sitting position so he was leaning against the headboard. "But then how about a trip to the Prefect's bath?"</p>
<p>He wriggled his eyebrows and smiled as Sirius' eyes lit up, a light flush appearing on his pale skin. "Oh Moony, you do spoil me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>